galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Warforged Grafts
Warforged grafts are magical prosthetics that can be attached to either Warforged or living creatures. Creating a warforged graft requires a craft(armor) or profession(smith) check and either the Craft Wonderous Item or Master Craftsmen feat. Attaching a graft to a Warforged requires a craft(armor) check, attaching it to a living creature requires a Heal check. Some prosthetics take up a magic item slot. Unless otherwise stated, these grafts will function whether the wearer is subjected to a dispel magic or in an anti magic field. Grafts can be sundered like weapons, but not disarmed. The hp and hardness listed are for steel prosthetics. Other materials have different hardness and hp. All Warforged grafts radiate a moderate or strong conjuration and transmutation aura. Grafts *'Elemental Eye-' Cost: 30,000 gp, Aura: Moderate, CL: 11th, Slot: Eyes, Check to Create/Implant: DC 25, HP: 10, Hardness: 8 The Elemental Eye is a unique form of prosthetic that most often acts as an emergency weapon. The eye gives the wearer Darkvision 60ft, and can affect a See Invisibility effect for up to 10 minutes per day. They need not be consecutive, but must be used in 1 minute increments. 2/day, the eye can fire a beam of elemental energy(chosen when the eye is created) at a range of 30ft, that does 5d6 damage. Fire eyes also light the target on fire(Ref), electricity eyes stagger the target for 1d4 rounds(Fort), acid eyes do half the initial damage the next round(Ref), cold eyes slow the target for 1d4 rounds(Fort), and sonic ignores hardness. The DC to negate the secondary effects is 12+wearer's Cha mod. *'Hand Cannon-' Cost: 5,000 gp, Aura: Moderate, CL: 12th, Slot: Either a single hand or single wrist, Check to Create/Implant: DC 20, HP: +10 A hand cannon can only be grafted onto an existing Warforged Limb graft. It allows the wearer to turn their hand into a small cannon. The arm must be free to change, changing the arm is a swift action. The cannon can fire as a standard action with a range increment of 75ft, damage of 4d6, and a Critical of x4. The cannon is a ranged touch attack. It can be enchanted like a normal firearm. The arm holds enough ammo for 4 shots. *'Omega Beams-' Cost: 175,000 gp, Aura: Strong, CL: 19th, Slot: Eyes, Check to Create/Implant: DC 35, HP: 50 Hardness: 8 The Omega beams are the most powerful Warforged eye grafts. They are experimental and have been known to backfire on wearer. They function like the Prism Eye, except that they gain true seeing instead of see invisibility, and 3/day they can project a disintegration beam with a range of 100ft. They do 40d6 damage, a successful Fort save DC 20+wearer's Cha mod. Though the ray is a ranged touch attack, it ignores all cover and concealment. If the target is killed by the beams, the wearer can redirect them to a new target as a free action, treating the original target's square as the starting point. The second shot does not count against the eye's uses per day. This may continue as long as the beam keeps killing targets. However, there is a 10% chance each time the eyes are used that they will strike the wielder instead. This percentage is cumulative if used to strike multiple targets with the same beam. a successful spellcraft check DC 40 can prevent the eyes from striking their wearer. *'Prism Eye-' Cost: 60,000 gp, Aura: Strong, CL: 15th, Slot: Eyes, Check to Create/Implant: DC 30 HP: 10 Hardness: 8 The Prism Eye is a more powerful version of the elemental eye. It gives the wearer Darkvision 120ft as well as the see invisibility effect 10 min/day. In addition, 3/day the eye can fire a ray with a range or 50ft, and the creature struck is affected as if they had been struck by a prismatic spray. The DC for the eye is 17+wearer's Cha mod. *'Razorwing Attachments-' Cost: 40,000 gp, Aura: Strong, CL 15th, Slot:- Check to Create/Implant: DC 30, HP: +10 Hardness: +5 This graft requires standard wing grafts. Strips of Bladed Mithril are attached to the wings, increasing the fly speed to 80ft. In addition, the wings can grant either a +2 Shield bonus to the creature's AC, or secondary wing blade natural attacks that do 1d6 damage with a Crit of 19-20x2(damage changes with size). The creature can switch between the wings and the shield bonus as a swift action. The increased weight does make the the wings more susceptible to magic. A successful Dispel Magic suppresses the wings for 1d4 rounds. If the creature is flying while the wings are dispelled, the wings still slow the creature's descent. They only take 1d6 damage every 30ft they drop and don't fall more than 100ft per round. *'Warforged Limb-' Cost: 12,000 gp, Aura: Moderate, CL: 12th, Slot:-, Check to Create/Implant: DC 25, HP: 25, Hardness: 10 On living creatures, warforged limbs replace natural limbs. On Warforged, they augment existing limbs. A warforged arm allows a living creature to deal lethal damage with their attacks, gives them a +2 enhancement bonus to strength, and allows them to lift x1.5 their maximum carrying capacity over their head. With two arms, they can lift x2 their carrying capacity over their head. A leg allows gives a living creature +5ft movement speed, +5 competence bonus to Acrobatics checks, and allows them to lift x2.5 their carrying capacity off of the ground, though they can only stagger around with it. With two legs, they gain +10ft movement, +10 Competence bonus to Acrobatics, and can lift x3 their carrying capacity off of the ground. Creatures also gain +1 bonus on unarmed damage roles per Warforged Limb. Warforged creatures gain the above benefits and also have their slam damage increased by one step if they have at least one arm, and a +1 natural armor bonus per warforged limb. This natural armor bonus stacks with all other bonuses, except bonuses from magic items. *'Wing Grafts-' Cost: ''40,000 gp, ''Aura: Moderate, CL: 11th Slot: Either Shoulders or Chest(chosen when graft is implanted), Check to Create/Implant: DC 20, HP: 30 Hardness: 10 This graft gives the creature a fly speed of 60ft(average) and a +5 competence bonus on fly checks. These wings are typically made of light metal, such as aluminum, and has a gossamer-like mesh between long spines that act as a skeleton. These wings will not function in an anti magic field.